wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Carl von Linné
|local_nascimento =Råshult, Kronoberg, Suécia |data_morte = |local_morte =Uppsala, Suécia |causa_morte =Complicações devido à Gota e Acidente vascular cerebral |pais_de_residencia =Suécia, Países Baixos |nacionalidade =22px sueco |etnicidade = caucasóide indo-europeu |campo =Biologia, zoologia |instituicao_trabalho=Academia Real das Ciências da Suécia |alma_mater =Universidade de Uppsala Universidade de Lund |tese = |orientador = |orientado = |conhecido_por =Nomenclatura binomial, classificação científica |influenciado = |influencia = |premio = |conjuge = |religiao =Catolicismo |assinatura =Linne autograph.png.svg |notas = Brasão de armas de Carolus Linnaeus. }} Carolus Linnaeus, em português Carlos Lineu, e em sueco após nobilitação Carl von Linné (Råshult, Kronoberg, 23 de maio de 1707 — Uppsala, 10 de janeiro de 1778) foi um botânico, zoólogo e médico sueco, criador da nomenclatura binomial e da classificação científica, sendo assim considerado o "pai da taxonomia moderna". Foi um dos fundadores da Academia Real das Ciências da Suécia. Lineu participou também no desenvolvimento da escala Celsius (então chamada centígrada) de temperatura, invertendo a escala que Anders Celsius havia proposto, passando o valor de 0° para o ponto de fusão da água e 100° para o ponto de ebulição. Lineu era o botânico mais reconhecido da sua época, sendo também conhecido pelos seus dotes literários. O filósofo suíço Jean-Jacques Rousseau enviou-lhe a mensagem: "Diga-lhe que não conheço maior homem no mundo.""What people have said about Linnaeus", página da Universidade de Uppsala "Linné on line", versão inglesa.; o escritor alemão Johann Wolfgang von Goethe escreveu: "Além de Shakespeare e Spinoza, não conheço ninguém entre os que já não se encontram entre nós que me tenha influenciado mais". O autor sueco August Strindberg escreveu: "Lineu era na realidade um poeta que por acaso se tornou um naturalista".Linnaeus deceased página da Universidade de Uppsala "Linné on line", versão inglesa. É ainda o cientista da área das ciências naturais mais famoso da Suécia e a sua figura pode ser encontrada nas actuais notas suecas de cem kronor. Biografia Primeiros estudos Lineu era o mais velho de cinco irmãos (três mulheres e um rapaz, Samuel) e o seu pai, Nils, era o vigário de Stenbrohult, em Kronoberg. Quando criança, Lineu foi criado para ser da Igreja, como seu pai e seu avô materno haviam sido, mas ele tinha muito pouco entusiasmo pela profissão. Nils passou, no entanto, o seu interesse em plantas para o seu filho.Nationalencyklopedin, Bokförlaget Bra Böcker, Malmö, 2000, ISBN 91-7024-619-X Em ?, em Växjö e passou para o ensino secundário em ?. Os seus resultados escolares eram insuficientes para prosseguir estudos clérigos; no entanto, seu interesse em Botânica impressionou um médico de sua cidade, Johan Rothman, e Lineu foi então mandado para estudar Medicina na Universidade de Lund em 1727. Em Lund, instalou-se na casa do médico Kilian Stobaeus, de quem adquiriu conhecimentos em Medicina e ciências naturais. Transferiu-se para a Universidade de Uppsala um ano depois.Encyclopædia Britannica, 11ª edição, artigo sobre Linnaeus.http://encyclopedia.jrank.org/LEO_LOB/LINNAEUS.html A sua estada em Uppsala tornou-se viável graças ao apoio financeiro do clérigo Olof Celsius (tio do cientista Anders Celsius), que o apresentou a Olof Rudbeck filho, professor de medicina na universidade; este acolheu Lineu na sua casa. Lineu tomou conhecimento também com o professor de medicina Lars Roberg. Lineu passou os sete anos seguintes em Uppsala, interrompendo a estada apenas para as suas viagens à Lapónia (1732) e Dalarna (1734). Durante esse tempo, tomou contacto com uma obra de Sebastien Vaillant, Sermo de Structura Florum (Leiden, 1718), após o qual se convenceu que os estames e pistilos das flores seriam as bases para a classificação das plantas e ele escreveu um curto estudo sobre o assunto que lhe permitiu obter a posição de professor adjunto. Começou então a lecionar em 1730. Em 1732, a Academia de Ciências de Uppsala cedeu todos os seus fundos para financiar a sua expedição para explorar a Lapônia, então praticamente desconhecida. O resultado dessa viagem foi o livro Flora lapponica, publicado em 1737. Durante sua viagem à Lapônia, Lineu conheceu e descreveu em seus diários um jogo tradicional da família tafl, o Tablut, sendo por esse motivo o Tablut o exemplo melhor documentado de toda essa família de jogos. Lineu iniciou a viagem, que durou cinco meses e em que percorreu mais de dois mil quilómetros, indo até Luleå e atravessando o sistema montanhoso interior até chegar à costa atlântica norueguesa, voltando depois pela mesma via e descendo pela costa do golfo da Bótnia na Finlândia; regressou então a Uppsala viajando através do arquipélago de Åland. Tanto a viagem à Lapónia como a viagem a Dalarna, dois anos depois, tinham objectivos científicos, como o de inventariar recursos naturais de utilidade ao reino. Na viagem a Dalarna, Lineu fez-se acompanhar de um grupo de estudantes, que o assistiam nas suas saídas de campo e recebiam tutoria do seu professor. Viagens na Europa Depois disso, Lineu se mudou para os Países Baixos, em 1735, de modo a obter a qualificação necessária para a obtenção do grau de doutor. Era usual a ida de suecos para os Países Baixos desde meados do século XVII para obter doutoramentos, devido à influência cultural deste país na Suécia dessa época. Após apenas alguns dias na pequena universidade de Harderwijk, obteve o grau de doutor em medicina, com um trabalho sobre a malária. Conheceu Jan Frederick Gronovius e mostrou-lhe o rascunho de seu trabalho em Taxonomia, o "Systema Naturae". Nele, as desajeitadas descrições usadas anteriormente - physalis amno ramosissime ramis angulosis glabris foliis dentoserratis - haviam sido substituídas pelos concisos e hoje familiares nomes "Gênero-espécie" - Physalis angulata - e níveis superiores eram construídos de uma maneira simples e ordenada. Embora esse sistema, nomenclatura binomial, tenha sido criado pelos irmãos Johann e Gaspard Bauhin, Lineu ficou com o crédito de tê-lo popularizado. thumb|esquerda|200px| Busto de Lineu no Jardim Botânico de [[Wroclaw]] Lineu nomeou os taxa em formas que lhe pareciam pessoalmente do senso-comum, por exemplo, seres humanos são Homo sapiens (de "sapiência"), mas ele também descreveu uma segunda espécie humana, Homo troglodytes ("homem das cavernas", nome dado por ele ao chimpanzé, hoje em dia mais comumente colocado em outro gênero, Pan). A classe Mammalia foi nomeada por suas glândulas mamárias porque uma das definições de mamíferos é que eles amamentam seus filhotes. Lineu permaneceu nos Países Baixos durante um ano, tendo ido então a Londres em 1736. Visitou a Universidade de Oxford e conheceu diversas personalidades da comunidade científica, como o médico Hans Sloane e os botânicos Philip Miller e Johann Jacob Dillenius. Após alguns meses, Lineu voltou a Amsterdão, onde continuou a impressão do seu livro Genera Plantarum, o ponto de partida para o seu sistema de taxonomia. direita|thumb|250px|Vista de Hartekamp do canal Leiden-Haarlem, com o jardim de George Clifford in Heemstede na actualidade. Em 1737, começou a trabalhar e estudar no jardim de George Clifford em Heemstede, na Holanda do Norte. Clifford coleccionou plantas de todo o mundo graças às suas ligações comerciais com mercadores holandeses e o seu jardim era famoso. Lineu descreveu o jardim na obra Hortus Cliffortianus. No ano seguinte, tendo concluído este trabalho, Lineu iniciou a sua viagem de regresso à Suécia: permaneceu em Leiden durante um ano, enquanto imprimiu a sua obra Classes Plantarum; viajou então até Paris, antes de navegar até Estocolmo. Regresso à Suécia Voltou à Suécia em 1738, onde praticou medicina (especializando-se no tratamento da sífilis) e leccionou em Estocolmo até ser nomeado professor em Uppsala em 1741. No jardim botânico da Universidade de Uppsala, Lineu organizou as plantas de acordo com o seu sistema de classificação, com a ajuda do arquitecto Carl Hårleman. O jardim botânico original de Lineu ainda pode ser visto em Uppsala. Ele também originou a prática de se usar os glifos de ♂ - (lança e escudo) Marte e ♀ - (espelho de mão) Vênus como símbolos de macho e fêmea. thumb|250px|O jardim botânico de Lineu, em Uppsala. Fez depois mais três expedições a diversas partes da Suécia, pagas pelo Parlamento: em 1741 foi a Stora Alvaret, em Öland e a Gotland; em 1746 a Västergötland; e em 1749 à Escânia. Estas viagens tinham como motivação "a necessidade de explorar o próprio país" e as suas descrições seriam publicadas em sueco. O seu trabalho Systema naturae continuou a sofrer revisões que o fizeram crescer de uma pequena obra a um trabalho com vários volumes, à medida que as suas ideias se desenvolviam e ele recebia mais e mais espécimens animais e vegetais de diversos lugares do mundo. O seu orgulho no seu trabalho levou-a a afirmar "Deus creavit, Linnaeus disposuit" ("Deus criou, Lineu organizou", em latim). Essa sua percepção pessoal é evidente na capa do Systema naturae, em que é representado um homem dando nomes do sistema de Lineu a novas criaturas do Jardim do Éden. Em 1739, Lineu se casou com Sara Lisa Moraea, filha de um médico, com quem havia noivado cinco anos. Do casamento nasceram sete filhos: Carolus, Elisabeth, Sara Magdalena, Lovisa, Sara Christina, Johannes e Sophie. Destes, só cinco chegaram à idade adulta, quatro raparigas e Carolus, o único a quem foi permitido estudar e formar-se em botânica. Nesse mesmo ano, Lineu co-fundou a Academia Real das Ciências da Suécia (Kungliga vetenskapsakademien). Ele conseguiu a cadeira de Medicina em Uppsala dois anos depois, logo a trocando pela cadeira de Botânica. Ele continuou a trabalhar em suas classificações, estendendo-as para o reino dos animais e dos minerais. A teoria da evolução ainda não existia, e Lineu estava apenas tentando categorizar o mundo natural de uma forma conveniente. Durante este período, Lineu tomou conta dos jardins botânicos da Universidade e foi por diversas vezes vice-chanceler desta, além de presidente da Academia Real que havia ajudado a fundar. right|thumb|250px|Sepultura de Lineu e do seu filho Carolus Linnaeus na [[catedral de Uppsala.]] Em 1745, Lineu decidiu inverter a escala de Celsius, desenhando o termómetro da forma como é conhecido na actualidade: 0° correspondendo ao ponto de fusão do gelo e 100° ao ponto de ebulição da água (Anders Celsius havia inventado a escala, mas de forma invertida, com o ponto de ebulição mais baixo que o de fusão).http://www.linnaeus.uu.se/online/liv/6_32.html O rei Adolfo Frederico concedeu um título nobiliárquico a Lineu em 1757, tendo Lineu tomado o nome von Linné em 1761, e assinando frequentemente Carl Linné. Últimos anos Lineu continuou os seus estudos botânicos depois da obtenção do seu título nobre, tendo mantido correspondência com diversas personalidades de todo o mundo. Por exemplo, Catarina II da Rússia enviou-lhe sementes do seu país.Universidade de Uppsala, Linné Online, versão em inglês Os últimos anos de vida de Lineu foram afectados por problemas de saúde: sofria de gota e dores de dentes. Sofreu um primeiro acidente vascular cerebral em 1774 e um segundo um ano mais tarde, que inutilizou o lado direito do seu corpo. Faleceu em 10 de Janeiro de 1778, durante uma cerimónia religiosa na catedral de Uppsala, onde foi sepultado. Após a sua morte, as colecções de Sinvaldo foram vendidas pela sua esposa a um inglês, Sir James Edward Smith, em 1784, sendo actualmente mantidas pela Linnean Society, em Londres. Nome Lineu é conhecido na Suécia pelo nome Carl von Linné e em inglês por Carl Linnaeus. O seu nome totalmente latinizado, Carolus Linnaeus, foi-lhe atribuído após nobilitação em 1757, devido ao seu estatuto académico, é traduzido para português como Carlos Lineu. Sem esse estatuto, Lineu ter-se-ia chamado Carl Nilsson ("filho de Nils"). Na literatura científica, é utilizada a abreviatura "L." para identificar Lineu como o autor da descrição de determinado taxon. Numa competição, Lineu identificou-se como "Carl Nelin", um criptónimo de "Carl Nilsson/Linné". Ao longo dos tempos, Lineu recebeu diversas alcunhas, como "Princeps botanicorum" ("o príncipe dos botânicos"), "o segundo Adão" ou "o Plínio do Norte". Existem cerca de duzentos descendentes de Lineu, mas nenhum com o nome "von Linné" por descenderem apenas de duas filhas (Carl von Linné filho não teve descendentes). O género botânico Linnaea foi nomeado em homenagem a Lineu por Johan Frederik Gronovius. Obras [[Ficheiro:Linnaeus1758-title-page.jpg|thumb|200px|Capa de Systema naturæ (1758), a obra em que Lineu delineou a classificação das espécies de animais.]] Lineu escreveu as suas principais obras científicas em latim, mas os seus diários de viagem e cartas em sueco são considerados os seus melhores trabalhos do ponto de vista literário.OLSSON, Bernt; ALGULIN, Ingemar, Litteraturens Historia i Sverige, 3ª edição, Norstedts Förlag, Estocolmo, 1994, ISBN 91-1-943412-X Entre estes encontram-se os relatórios das viagens a Öland e Gotland (Öländska och Gothländska resor, 1745), a Västergötland (Wästgöta Resa, 1747) e à Escânia (Skånska resa, 1751). Lineu enviou estudantes seus a diversos locais no mundo, incluindo as Índias Orientais, China, Japão e Ártico; os jovens enviaram descrições de espécies animais e vegetais, além de amostras de espécimens, de volta. Alguns desses enviados não voltaram, tendo falecido de doenças ou em assaltos em zonas problemáticas, e sofrido problemas mentais e físicos que impossibilitaram o seu regresso à Suécia. No entanto, muitos dos relatórios chegaram a Lineu e este construíu e expandiu as suas principais obras científicas também com base nesses relatos. No total, Lineu escreveu mais de setenta livros e trezentos artigos científicos. Algumas das suas obras científicas mais relevantes são: *''Systema naturae'' (1735) *''Fundamenta botanica'' (1736) *''Flora lapponica'' (1737) *''Genera plantarum'' (1735-1737) *''Hortus Cliffortianus'' (1737) *''Flora Suecica'' (1745) *''Fauna Suecica'' (1746) *''Philosophia botanica'' (1751) *''Species plantarum'' (1753) *''Clavis medicinae duplex'' (1766) *''Mundus invisibilis'' (1767) Lineu concebeu a ideia de divisio et denominatio, "divisão e denominação", como forma de organizar os organismos vivos, algo que transparece na sua obra Systema naturae, considerado o ponto de partida da moderna nomenclatura binomial. Para as plantas, Lineu utilizou as características sexuais recentemente descobertas nestas. Os animais e minerais, os outros dois reinos do sistema "animal-vegetal-mineral" idealizado por Lineu, foram organizados pela sua aparência externa. Orientou teses de estudantes na Universidade de Uppsala, supervisionando (e escrevendo grande parte de) 186 dissertações. Lineu escreveu ainda quatro autobiografias, encaradas nessa época mais como curricula vitae do que como veículo de auto-elogio. O estilo descritivo poético de Lineu, em particular nos relatos das suas viagens, influenciou a literatura sueca do século XVIII, tendo este tipo de obra sido predominante na Suécia em particular na segunda metade do século. Os relatos das suas viagens são, por esta razão, os livros mais populares de Lineu na Suécia. Lineu empregou termos como "nicho" e "equilíbrio entre espécies" e descreveu a Natureza como "recheada de maravilhas e segredos", mostrando uma preocupação ecológica com alguns contornos modernos. Ver também *Systema Naturae *Taxonomia de Lineu *Taxonomia dos seres vivos Ligações externas * *Linnaeus Botanical Garden *Biografias de Lineu: **Universidade de Uppsala, **The Linnean Society of London **Museu de Paleontologia da Universidade da Califórnia Categoria:Cientistas da Suécia Categoria:Botânicos da Suécia Categoria:Entomólogos da Suécia Categoria:Aracnólogos da Suécia Categoria:Ex-alunos da Universidade de Uppsala Categoria:Professores da Universidade de Uppsala Categoria:História da biologia af:Carolus Linnaeus als:Carl von Linné an:Carl von Linné ar:كارولوس لينيوس arz:كارل لينيوس ast:Carlos Linneo az:Karl Linney bar:Carl von Linné bat-smg:Karls Liniejos be:Карл Ліней be-x-old:Карл Лінэй bg:Карл Линей bn:কার্ল লিনিয়াস br:Carl von Linné bs:Carl von Linné ca:Carl von Linné ckb:کارلۆس لینایۆس co:Carl von Linné cs:Carl Linné csb:Karol Linneùsz cy:Carolus Linnaeus da:Carl von Linné de:Carl von Linné dsb:Carl von Linné el:Κάρολος Λινναίος en:Carl Linnaeus eo:Karolo Lineo es:Carlos Linneo et:Carl von Linné eu:Lineo ext:Carl von Linné fa:کارل لینه fi:Carl von Linné fr:Carl von Linné frr:Carl von Linné fy:Carolus Linnaeus ga:Carl von Linné gan:卡爾·林奈 gd:Carl Linnaeus gl:Carl von Linné gn:Carolus Linnaeus gv:Carolus Linnaeus he:קארולוס ליניאוס hi:कार्ल लीनियस hif:Carl Linnaeus hr:Carl Linné hsb:Carl von Linné hu:Carl von Linné hy:Կարլ Լինեյ ia:Carl von Linné id:Carolus Linnaeus ilo:Carolus Linnaeus io:Carolus Linnaeus is:Carolus Linnaeus it:Linneo ja:カール・フォン・リンネ jv:Carolus Linnaeus kk:Карл Линней ko:칼 폰 린네 ku:Carl von Linné ky:Линней, Карл la:Carolus Linnaeus lb:Carl von Linné lmo:Carl von Linné ln:Carl von Linné lt:Carl von Linné lv:Kārlis Linnejs mhr:Линне Карыл mi:Carl Linnaeus mk:Карл Лине ml:കാൾ ലിനേയസ് mn:Карл Линней mr:कार्ल लिनेयस ms:Carl Linnaeus nds:Carl von Linné nds-nl:Carolus Linnaeus nl:Carolus Linnaeus nn:Carl von Linné no:Carl von Linné oc:Carl von Linné pam:Carolus Linnaeus pl:Karol Linneusz pms:Carl von Linné pnb:کارل لنیاس qu:Carl von Linné ro:Carl Linné roa-rup:Carolus Linnaeus ru:Линней, Карл rue:Карл Лінней sa:केरोलस् लीनियस् sah:Карл Линней scn:Carolus Linnaeus sco:Carolus Linnaeus sh:Carolus Linnaeus simple:Carolus Linnaeus sk:Carl Linné sl:Carl Linnaeus sr:Карл фон Лине stq:Carolus Linnaeus sv:Carl von Linné sw:Carl Linnaeus szl:Carl von Linné ta:கரோலஸ் லின்னேயஸ் te:కరోలస్ లిన్నేయస్ th:คาโรลัส ลินเนียส tk:Karl Linneý tl:Carl Linnaeus tr:Carl Linnaeus tt:Карл Линней uk:Карл Лінней ur:لنی اس uz:Carl Linnaeus vec:Carl von Linné vi:Carl von Linné vls:Carolus Linnaeus vo:Carolus Linnaeus war:Carl Linnaeus yi:קארל פאן לינע yo:Carl Linnaeus zea:Carolus Linnaeus zh:卡尔·林奈 zh-min-nan:Carolus Linnaeus